This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for completing wells More specifically, this invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for completing wells having corroded or leaking casing therein which are used as production and/or injection wells.
A typical method of reworking oil and gas wells or injection wells that have corroded or leaking casing comprises setting a packer at a desired location in the casing, stinging into the packer with a smaller string of tubing, setting a second packer inside the tubing string which is located in the packer set in the casing and stinging into the packer set in the tubing string attached to the packer set in the casing with a production or injection tubing string. In this manner, the annular space located between the tubing string and the packer set in the casing and the production or injection tubing string and the packer set in the tubing string is isolated and capable of being pressure tested to insure that there are no leaks in the production or injection tubing string or the packer set in the tubing string attached to the packer set in the casing. Typically, when desired, the annulus between the corroded or leaking casing and the small string of tubing connected to the packer set in said casing may be filled with cement to insure a fluid tight seal between said casing and said small string of tubing.
In a well that has been reworked in the above manner it is desirable, although possibly not possible, to be able to conveniently pull to production or injection tubing string, the packer set in the tubing string in the packer set in the casing, and the tubing string attached to the packer set in the casing.